Barbara Meier
| birth_place = Amberg, Bavaria, Germany | death_date = | death_place = | height = | hair_color = Red | eye_color = Blue | agency = IMG Models Major Model Management | spouse = | website = }} Barbara Meier (born 25 July 1986) is a German fashion model and actress. She is best known as the winner of the second cycle of Germany's Next Topmodel. Early life Born in the small Bavarian town of Amberg, Germany, Barbara Meier didn't originally aspire a career in modelling. Instead, after graduating from school, she enrolled at the Fachhochschule Regensburg in order to study mathematics. Career While shopping at a local mall, she was invited by a model scout to a casting for Germany's Next Topmodel. Out of 16,421 participants in the national casting, she was chosen among the 15 candidates to appear on the TV show. In the course of the show, she had to face a series of challenges in order to outrival her contestants. Even before the end of the show, one of these minor competitions had her win a leading role alongside Heidi Klum in a nationwide TV commercial for McDonald's. In the last episode, she outpaced the other two finalists, brunette Hana and blonde Anni, and was declared winner of the title "Germany's Next Topmodel". The prize included a contract with the modelling agency IMG Models in Paris, an appearance on the cover of the German edition of Cosmopolitan in August 2007 and a contract as the face of the next advertising campaign for the clothing company C&A. After Germany's Next Topmodel Meier was on the cover of many German magazines such as Cosmopolitan, Icon, Style International, Tango and appeared in international magazines like Vogue Taiwan, Grazia, Madame Figaro, L'Officiel and many more. She was also the face of many advertising campaigns such as for Pantene, Borsalino and Disneyland Resort Paris. Agencies * 301 Model Management, Istanbul * Fashion Cult Model Management, AthensFashion Cult * Major Model Management, MunichMajor Models Munich * Major Model Management, New YorkMajor Models NYC * Major Model Management, ParisMajor Models Paris * Major Model Management, MilanMajor Models Milan * Yuli Models, Tel Aviv Filmography * 2010: (Ver-)Passt (TV trailer) * 2011. Gute Reise (short) * 2011: Schreie der Vergessenen (TV film) * 2012: München schaut hin (Socialspot) * 2012: Der Staatsanwalt – Schlangengrube (TV series) * 2012: Der Alte – Blinder Hass (TV series) * 2012: Wiegenlied (short) * 2013: Notruf Hafenkante – Das Geheimnis der Braut (TV series) * 2013: Hattinger und die kalte Hand – Ein Chimseekrimi (TV film) * 2013: Küstenwache – Die Hand des Teufels (TV series) * 2013: Schon wieder Henriette (TV film) * 2013: Christine. Perfekt war gestern! – Ein Ex zum Knutschen (TV series) * 2013: Apothekerin (short) * 2014: Strangers (short) * 2014: Sechs auf einen Streich – Siebenschön (TV film) * 2015: SOKO Stuttgart – Tödliche Tage (TV series) * 2015: Schwägereltern (TV film) * 2015: Rico, Oskar und das Herzgebreche * 2015: Heiraten ist nichts für Feiglinge (TV film) * 2015: SOKO München (TV series) References External links * * Barbara Meier at IMG Models * Barbara Meier at Major Model Management * * Category:Living people Category:1986 births Category:German female models Category:People from Amberg Category:Top Model contestants Category:Germany's Next Topmodel winners Category:Next Top Model winners